Conventionally, a sunroof for letting in outside light has been provided in the body of an automobile. This sunroof is formed by mounting a sunroof unit to the body.
A robot for mounting the sunroof unit is disposed in a production line of the body (refer to Patent Document 1). This robot for mounting the sunroof unit includes a robot arm, and a hand that is provided to an end of the robot arm so as to support the sunroof unit.
The hand is a rectangular frame shape, and includes two tapering taper pins, three cylinder units, two locating pins, and eight nut runners. A bolt is held in each nut runner. With this hand, the positions of the locating pins and the nut runners are determined in advance depending on the shape of the sunroof unit.
The operations of the above mounting robot are as follows.
First, the sunroof unit is supported by the hand. More specifically, by inserting the locating pins into the sunroof unit, the sunroof unit is positioned relative to the hand, and bolts held in the nut runners of the hand are inserted into bolt holes of the sunroof unit.
Thereafter, the robot arm is controlled to bring the sunroof unit into the body interior from an opening of the body prepared for a front window.
Next, the tapering taper pins of the hand are inserted to locating holes formed in mounting positions of the body, and the hand is positioned relative to the body.
Next, a cylinder unit is driven to cause the sunroof unit to approach the mounting position of the body, while the nut runners are driven to cause the bolts to be screwed with nuts of the body.
According to such a mounting robot, the sunroof unit can be conveyed and mounted with one hand.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2672825